Microprocessor designers employ many techniques to increase microprocessor performance. Most microprocessors operate using a clock signal running at a fixed frequency. Each clock cycle the circuits of the microprocessor perform their respective functions. According to Hennessy and Patterson (see Computer Architecture: A Quantitative Approach, 3rd Edition), the true measure of a microprocessor's performance is the time required to execute a program or collection of programs. From this perspective, the performance of a microprocessor is a function of its clock frequency, the average number of clock cycles required to execute an instruction (or alternately stated, the average number of instructions executed per clock cycle), and the number of instructions executed in the program or collection of programs. Semiconductor scientists and engineers are continually making it possible for microprocessors to run at faster clock frequencies, chiefly by reducing transistor size, resulting in faster switching times. The number of instructions executed is largely fixed by the task to be performed by the program, although it is also affected by the instruction set architecture of the microprocessor. Large performance increases have been realized by architectural and organizational notions that improve the instructions per clock cycle, in particular by notions of parallelism.
One notion of parallelism that has improved the instructions per clock cycle, as well as the clock frequency, of microprocessors is pipelining, which overlaps execution of multiple instructions within pipeline stages of the microprocessor. In an ideal situation, each clock cycle one instruction moves down the pipeline to a new stage, which performs a different function on the instructions. Thus, although each individual instruction takes multiple clock cycles to complete, because the multiple cycles of the individual instructions overlap, the average clocks per instruction is reduced. The performance improvements of pipelining may be realized to the extent that the instructions in the program permit it, namely to the extent that an instruction does not depend upon its predecessors in order to execute and can therefore execute in parallel with its predecessors, which is commonly referred to as instruction-level parallelism. Another way in which instruction-level parallelism is exploited by contemporary microprocessors is the issuing of multiple instructions for execution per clock cycle. These microprocessors are commonly referred to as superscalar microprocessors.
What has been discussed above pertains to parallelism at the individual instruction-level. However, the performance improvement that may be achieved through exploitation of instruction-level parallelism is limited. Various constraints imposed by limited instruction-level parallelism and other performance-constraining issues have recently renewed an interest in exploiting parallelism at the level of blocks, or sequences, or streams of instructions, commonly referred to as thread-level parallelism. A thread is simply a sequence, or stream, of program instructions. A multithreaded microprocessor concurrently executes multiple threads according to some scheduling policy that dictates the fetching and issuing of instructions of the various threads, such as interleaved, blocked, or simultaneous multithreading. A multithreaded microprocessor typically allows the multiple threads to share the functional units of the microprocessor (e.g., instruction fetch and decode units, caches, branch prediction units, and load/store, integer, floating-point, SIMD, etc. execution units) in a concurrent fashion. However, multithreaded microprocessors include multiple sets of resources, or contexts, for storing the unique state of each thread, such as multiple program counters and general purpose register sets, to facilitate the ability to quickly switch between threads to fetch and issue instructions.
One example of a performance-constraining issue addressed by multithreading microprocessors is the fact that accesses to memory outside the microprocessor that must be performed due to a cache miss typically have a relatively long latency. It is common for the memory access time of a contemporary microprocessor-based computer system to be between one and two orders of magnitude greater than the cache hit access time. Instructions dependent upon the data missing in the cache are stalled in the pipeline waiting for the data to come from memory. Consequently, some or all of the pipeline stages of a single-threaded microprocessor may be idle performing no useful work for many clock cycles. Multithreaded microprocessors may solve this problem by issuing instructions from other threads during the memory fetch latency, thereby enabling the pipeline stages to make forward progress performing useful work, somewhat analogously to, but at a finer level of granularity than, an operating system performing a task switch on a page fault. Other examples of performance-constraining issues addressed by multithreading microprocessors are pipeline stalls and their accompanying idle cycles due to a branch misprediction and concomitant pipeline flush, or due to a data dependence, or due to a long latency instruction such as a divide instruction, floating-point instruction, or the like. Again, the ability of a multithreaded microprocessor to issue instructions from other threads to pipeline stages that would otherwise be idle may significantly reduce the time required to execute the program or collection of programs comprising the threads.
Another problem, particularly in embedded systems, is the wasted overhead associated with interrupt servicing. Typically, when an input/output device signals an interrupt event to the microprocessor, the microprocessor switches control to an interrupt service routine, which requires saving of the current program state, servicing the interrupt, and restoring the current program state after the interrupt has been serviced. A multithreaded microprocessor provides the ability for event service code to be its own thread having its own context. Consequently, in response to the input/output device signaling an event, the microprocessor can quickly—perhaps in a single clock cycle—switch to the event service thread, thereby avoiding incurring the conventional interrupt service routine overhead.
As may be observed from the foregoing, a processor concurrently executing multiple threads may reduce the time required to execute a program or collection of programs comprising the multiple threads. However, the extent to which a multithreading processor may realize a performance increase over a single-threaded processor may be highly dependent upon the thread scheduling policy of the processor, i.e., how the processor schedules the various threads for issuing their instructions for execution. Furthermore, the appropriate thread scheduling policy may be highly dependent upon the particular application in which the processor is used. For example, multithreading processors may be employed in various applications, including real-time embedded systems like network switches and routers, RAID controllers, printers, scanners, hand-held devices, digital cameras, automobiles, set-top boxes, appliances, etc.; scientific computing; transaction processing; server computing; and general purpose computing. In some of these applications the goal is simply to execute as many instructions as possible per unit time. However, in other of the applications, different threads may require different processing rates, i.e., the amount of instructions executed per unit time. Still further, certain threads may require a certain resolution, i.e., a processing rate over a minimum time period. In other words, the thread may not be starved for instruction execution beyond a minimum time period, which may be referred to as quality-of-service based processing allocation. Therefore, what is needed is a multithreading processor thread scheduling policy that may be tailored for various applications to allocate processing power among multiple threads with acceptable processing rate and resolution.